Malfoy, Who?
by CrazyApplesandOranges
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have 'hated' each other for seven years. Now they admit their true feelings, only for Rose to get amnesia. Can Scorpius get her memory back before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I decided to rewrite this story too. Not anything major, just making the chapters a bit longer, adding in things. I am honestly ashamed of how poorly this was written…Anyways, on with the first chapter!

I said goodbye to Mum and Dad one last time before sitting down next to my best friend and cousin, Albus. We were finally going to Hogwarts!

"What house do you want to be in, Al?" I asked.

"Gryffindor." He said simply. "You?"

"Same." I replied.

"May I sit here?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see the boy that I had seen on the platform. Scorpius Malfoy. I remembered what my father had said: _"Don't get to friendly with him." _

"Sure." Al said. Malfoy sat down next to Al and, even though their parents didn't like each other, they started talking about _everything_.

I was surprised to learn that Malfoy wanted to be in any house besides Slytherin. I stayed out of their conversation, choosing instead to read Mum's old copy of _Hogwarts: A History _I heard bits and pieces of their conversation seeing as I had already read the book cover to cover three times. I learned that Malfoy loved playing Quidditch and was best at playing Keeper when he played against his family.

Since he was so absorbed in his conversation with Al I took the chance to really look at Malfoy. He had pale blonde hair and steely gray eyes. His skin was darker than his father's and he looked… nice when he smiled. I also realized that he was already in his Hogwarts robes.

I looked down at my own Muggle clothing and then out the window. I saw Hogwarts in the distance and I decided that I should change also. I looked over at Al, who still hadn't changed either.

"Al, we're almost there. You should change into your robes." I said as I grabbed my own robes out of my trunk.

I saw him look out the window before grabbing his robes. I went to the girl's lavatory and changed quickly. I was very hungry because I hadn't gotten anything from the snack trolley, and I had had a very small breakfast, too excited to eat much. I could really go for some chicken. Or maybe turkey. Mmm. Yeah, turkey sounded good.

On the way back to the compartment, I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I said, looking up to see who it was.

It was a girl, light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked strangely familiar…

"It's okay. I wasn't looking. I'm Catherine by the way. Catherine Wood. Cathy for short." She said extending a hand.

"Oh! You're father is Oliver Wood, right?" I asked shaking her hand.

She nodded. "You look a lot like him." I remarked.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

I then remembered to introduce myself. "Rose Weasley. Maybe we'll be in the same house." I said. She smiled and we said goodbye. I got back to the compartment just as the train stopped. I grabbed my trunk and my owl, Abigail, and followed Al off the train.

"Firs' years over here! Follow me!" A big man shouted.

I glanced at Al and smiled. Hagrid was a good family friend and we all loved seeing him.

"Hey, Hagrid!" Al shouted. Hagrid turned to us and waved.

"Four to a boat now, four to a boat!" Hagrid said again.

Al, Malfoy, Cathy and I got into the nearest boat and waited for everyone else to board. I glared at Malfoy, unknown to him, not forgetting what my father had said about the Malfoy's. My dad likes almost everyone he meets, so if he doesn't like somebody they must be pretty evil. My mum always did have a hard time making sure he didn't do something stupid, like hating the Malfoy's. Add that to raising two children and her life was hell. Fortunately, dad finally stopped doing stupid things when my brother, Hugo, was about two. Her life has been _way_ easier.

We finally got to the castle and I stopped glaring at Malfoy to marvel in its beauty. I had seen pictures before but they were nothing like seeing it in person. We got out of the boats and followed Hagrid to the front doors. There we met Neville…err… Professor Longbottom and he explained about the sorting then told us to follow him.

We silently walked to the Great Hall to be sorted. Since my last name started with a W, I would be one of the last people. I stared at the students as one by on, they went to the sorting hat to be sorted. After about 20 students or so, Scorpius Malfoy was up. The Great Hall was dead silent as everyone waited to see what house he'd be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly cried.

Everyone gasped as Malfoy slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table. Everyone avoided him like the plague so he sat down at the far end of the table. I drifted off trying to figure out why the sorting hat put Malfoy in Gryffindor. Before I knew it, it was my turn to be sorted. I walked up the stairs and Professor Longbottom plopped the hat on my head.

"_Ah, a Weasley… Oh!.. And a mix of Granger as well…you would do well in Ravenclaw… but no… you don't have a yearning to learn…very well… better be… _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

I smiled weakly. I most certainly did not want to be the only Weasley not in Gryffindor. I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Albus, who was unfortunately was sitting next to Malfoy. Cathy was sitting next to me and Elizabeth Longbottom, or Liz, was sitting across from us. Malfoy kept muttering under his breath and I almost felt bad for him if he was that scared about being in Gryffindor. I wonder if it had something to do with his dad. I hoped he wouldn't get in trouble. Even if I do hate him, I don't want to see him destroyed by his own father.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I realized when I woke up was that I was alone. My cat, Smokey, was already gone, exploring the castle. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 8:45. Classes started at 9:00. I had slept in.

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my robes and ran to the lavatory. I changed with lightning fast speed and started brushing my teeth and yanking a comb through my red hair at the same time. I snatched my bag and raced down the stairs to the common room and grabbed my schedule off of the bulletin board. I glanced at a clock and saw that I had five minutes until class. I looked at my schedule to see what class I had first. Charms.

I sprinted out into the corridor and to the Charms classroom five minutes late. I apologized to Professor Flitwick and sat down in the only empty seat, which, unfortunately, was next to Malfoy. I took out my Charms book and pretended that Malfoy wasn't there. We were reviewing levitating charms. I only half-listened, since I knew these as well as I knew my own mother.

Charms passed by slowly.

My next class was History of Magic and I knew from experience that it was one of the most boring subjects taught at Hogwarts. I inherited my mom's smarts but my dad's hatred for school. That meant I would most likely fall asleep in History of Magic. It would be a miracle if anyone managed to stay awake in History of Magic.

Charms finally ended and I slowly started gathering my things and put them in my bag. Cathy and Liz smiled apologetically at me before leaving the classroom. I was about to follow them when Professor Flitwick called me to his desk. I walked up to his desk wondering what he could want.

"I am very disappointed in you Miss Weasley. I expected better from you seeing as your mother excelled in this class and was never tardy. To be late on your first day of your seventh year…. You're expected to follow in your mother's footsteps and be on time for all of your classes." He said in his unnaturally high voice.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"Good. You may go." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I nodded and left the classroom. I was late to History of Magic, and once again, I had to sit next Malfoy.

Just like Dad had said, within five minutes, the whole class was asleep, including me. After History of Magic, I had Transfiguration and I was once again late. Professor McGonagall gave me the same speech as Professor Flitwick.

The rest of the day passed in this way, me arriving at class late, having to sit next to Malfoy, getting scolded by the teachers and repeating it all over again. Cathy and Liz felt very sorry for me and at dinner they sat between me and Malfoy. I was very grateful to have friends like them.

In the common room, I slowly went through my homework for History of Magic and Potions. The next day, I was on time for all of my classes and I made a point of ignoring Malfoy. Albus kept looking at me though, and I had a feeling that he wanted me to try talking to Malfoy. No way would I talk to Malfoy unless he stared talking first. This was going to be a very long seventh year.

/\/\

"WEASLEY!" I woke up on the first weekend back at Hogwarts to someone screaming my name.

The only person who would do that would be Malfoy.

I started giggling, knowing what he was yelling about. Then I started laughing so hard I woke my kitten up. I left to go take my shower. I was still giggling when I got out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. It was a Saturday so there were no classes.

The very person who was screaming at seven in the morning was standing in the middle of the common room. Malfoy heard me coming down the stairs and turned to scowl at me.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

I knew what it was of course. I just liked getting him mad.

He scowled at me some more and pointed to his hair. I couldn't help it. I started laughing like I was mad. His scowl just deepened.

"Why… whoever managed to turn… your hair… green… is a genius!" I finally gasped out between laughs.

He pointed to me and said, "I know it was you, Weasley. Just admit it."

I pouted and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Unfortunately I was still smiling, and I knew that my weakness for pranks was that I always smile when I'm guilty, and he knew it. Which was exactly what he told me.

"You're smiling. You're guilty." I didn't even need to say that it was me, he just automatically knew. Plus, I was the only other person who knew the password to the dormitory. Malfoy and I got Head Boy and Girl, so we have to share a dormitory. I was the only one who _could_ prank Malfoy, unless I gave the password to someone. He glared at me one more time before going up to his room.

He came back down a little while later with a hat on to hide his hair. He grabbed his bag from the couch and went out the portrait hole. He was probably getting Albus and going to the library.

Now, in case you're wondering, it was me who pranked him. What he didn't know was that I charmed his hair so that it matched his mood. Later, his skin will start changing too. I went to the Gryffindor common room to tell Cathy and Liz about the prank. They were going to laugh so hard!


	3. Chapter 3

**Scorpius' POV**

"Weasley… no good… evil little worm… she's going to pay… where is she?" I muttered.

I was wearing a hat to hide my color-changing hair, but now thanks to Weasley, my skin was also color-changing. She was so going to pay. Once I found her that it is…

"WEASLEY!" I yelled once I got into the common room. No answer. I searched the whole dormitory and she wasn't there. I took the opportunity to take a shower.

Then I checked the Gryffindor common room. No one was even in there. I checked the library, Great Hall and the kitchens. Nothing. The only place left to look was outside. But it was raining cats and dogs, as the Muggles say. No one sane would be out there. But then again Weasley isn't always sane…

I checked everywhere on the grounds, using a drying and warming charm so that I wouldn't get a cold, or wet. Still nothing. I was going to have to find Al.

I checked the common room again and sure enough he was there. I walked up to him and he started laughing. I glared at him until he stopped.

"Where is your cousin?" I growled at him. He shrugged before his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran up to his room then came down with a blank piece of parchment. I knew what he had immediately. The Marauder's Map. His father gave it to James a couple of years ago, then James gave it to Al. He whispered the password and a map of Hogwarts showed up. We looked for Weasley and found her in the Owlrey.

I was out of the common room before you could say _chocolate frogs_. I ran up the stairs to the Owlrey to find Weasley stroking her owl. She didn't notice I was there until I said, "It is raining outside, you do know that right?" I was smirking at her when she turned around slowly to face me. You could see the surprise on her face.

"H-how did you find me?" She asked.

"Al." I said dropping my hand to the pocket with my wand. She noticed the movement and her gaze moved momentarily to my hand before moving back up. I could tell that she was scared. "You do know that since you pranked me I will have to get you back now." I said. She nodded slowly. "Good. Because in order to get you back, I am going to have to dare you not to eat for the rest of the week." She gasped and looked at me with her eyes narrowed.

"What do I get if I win?" She asked dangerously.

"Why do we need to worry about that when we know I'm going to win?" I asked smirking. She glared at me. "Fine. If you win, I won't bother you for the rest of the month. If I win, you have to make me normal again _and_ you have to go on a date with me."

/\/\

I stared at him open mouthed. He did not just say that, did he? I mean, sure I could agree to the back to normal thing. But a date? I think I just stopped breathing. And blinking.

I shook myself out of it and forced myself to shake his outstretched hand. He was still smirking at me. Insufferable little git. I was just going to have to win the bet. This was going to be really hard because I didn't eat breakfast… or lunch.

I went back to the Gryffindor common room and told Liz and Cathy what had happened. They were horrified that I couldn't eat for a whole week.

"But Rose, you do realize that he is most likely going to win. No offense of course." Liz added quickly when I glared at her. I said goodbye to them and went back to my own common room. I might as well finish my homework.

_Friday, 6 days into bet_

I was so hungry! Stupid Malfoy and his stupid little bet. Maybe I could just slip something from dinner… Yeah. He probably won't notice. It was dinner time so the food was already there.

I went out the portrait hole of my common room and made my way down to the Great Hall. I sat down next to Liz and Cathy. They didn't notice me. Lily, Al's younger sister, did notice and raised an eyebrow at my sudden appearance. I ignored her and looked at all the delicious foods. I think I'll just take a bit of turkey…

I got the turkey without anyone noticing. Or so I thought.

I went to my common room feeling a bit better. That mood lasted until I saw Malfoy on the couch waiting for me. He looked up when I came in.

"Busted." He said with that stupid smirk on his face.

_How did he beat me here_, was my first thought. I was sure that he had still been eating dinner when I left.

Oh no, was my second thougt. He found out about the candy I snatched from Albus last week.

"I swear I didn't steal any candy from Al." I told him quickly, shaking my head in denial. He looked at me, confusion etched into the lines of his face.

"What are you talking about? I 'm talking about the turkey." He said.

Oh.

"Nothing. I didn't take any candy. What are you talking about?"

He decided not to answer that.

"You ate turkey today at dinner. I saw you. You have to one: take off this absurd charm, and two: go out with me." He said smirking. I took the charm off.

"When?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow. We'll do it then." He said, and with a final smirk left to go to his dormitory.

Great. I now had a date with Malfoy. Tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I met Malfoy at The Three Broomsticks for our…. Acquaintance meeting. I refused to call it a date.

I was not happy about the whole bet thing and the turkey and getting told off by Al for stealing his candy. He hadn't even known it was gone!

Three words:

I hate Malfoy.

He met me there with that stupid smirk. I was not happy about anything right now. He led me to an empty booth in the back of the room. I sat down and he went up to the bar to get us some drinks. He came back with two amber-colored liquid-filled mugs.

I took the one he offered me and took a sip. It burned going down my throat but made me feel warm despite the chilly weather. I had a feeling that this was not butterbeer. Oh well. Maybe it was a mistake, and Malfoy had meant to get butterbeer, but it tasted good. Why not drink it?

_3 hours and 4 drinks later_

"… and then he grabbed the kid and slapped him all because he called me arrogant!" Malfoy laughed. I laughed with him taking another sip of my drink.

"The same thing happened with me when my dad realized that this kid had hit me. He hunted him down and punched him in the face." I exclaimed. Malfoy laughed so hard that he started choking. I smacked him on the back until he was okay.

The Three Broomsticks was starting to lose its customers. Malfoy and I decided that it was time to go back. We walked back laughing the whole time about… turnips. I think it was turnips. I do know that we went back to our common room and started talking again. We talked about our exes and school and somehow we started talking about why we hated each other.

"I don't really hate you, you know? My dad told me to be mean to you." He said sadly, looking down at the floor heart-brokenly.

"My dad told me to stay away from you." I agreed.

"So what we're really saying is that we don't hate each other?" he asked. I nodded. "So…

I was sitting next to him on the couch when I heard a strange little voice telling me to kiss him. "What are you talking about?" I asked the voice. Malfoy looked at me. Oops. I had said that aloud. "Nothing." I said quickly, blushing.

"You can't lie to me, Weasley. I know that you were thinking about kissing me." He said as casually as if I had asked him about the weather. I looked up at him, my eyes widening when I realized what he was saying. How did he know?

"I…" I started to say, but was cut off by Malfoy's lips crashing down on mine. Another three words:

"I love you, Malfoy."

"I love you, too, Weasley."

Ah, crap. I said that out loud, too. Stupid drink messing with my ability to think.

I swore on that day that I would never drink Firewhiskey again.

/\/\

I woke up on the couch very sore and tired from my night of talking to Malfoy.

Anyways, we decided that since we apparently like each other very much, that we would start by being friends in public and have a secret relationship. Then, when everyone gets used to us being friends we will announce our relationship to everyone.

I slowly got up and glanced at Malfoy, sleeping in the arm chair. He looked so peaceful I didn't even have the urge to wake him, surprisingly. I quietly walked up the stairs so as not to wake him. I got my clothes and took a shower and it felt _so_ refreshing. I then went down into the common room and saw that Malfoy was still asleep.

I glanced at a clock and saw that it was ten in the morning. I crouched next to Malfoy and whispered, "Someone turned your hair orange." He woke up instantly, his wand already out. I laughed at his scared rabbit expression and he glared at me.

"Why did you do that?" He whined.

"You were still asleep." I gasped out between laughs. He glared at me and stalked up to his room. I went out the portrait hole to go to the Great Hall and get breakfast—or, well, lunch, I guess you could say. Now that that stupid bet was over I could eat again. I was totally taking advantage of it, eating like there was no tomorrow. I would put my father to shame with my new eating habits. Quite sad.

I sat down next to Liz and she barely acknowledged me, seeing as she was staring at John Creevey. He was in our year in Gryffindor and Liz has had a crush on him since our third year. He had light brown hair and green eyes looking very much like his mother than his father, Dennis Creevey.

I grabbed everything in reach and put it on my plate. I then proceeded to eat my way through the whole plate. I t was a good thing that today was a Sunday because I didn't think I would be able to keep up with the lessons. I apparently did not get a lot of sleep last night, because I was really tired.

I ended up saying goodbye to my friends early and going back to the common room. I didn't even make it up to my room; I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Oh, well. I could do my homework later.

/\/\

I woke up on the couch and the first thing I noticed was that my back really hurt. The second thing I noticed was that it was Monday and I had to get to classes. I also remembered that I had Quidditch practice today because we were playing against Ravenclaw this Saturday.

I yawned and got off of the couch and trudged up the stairs to take a shower. I grabbed random clothes out of my trunk, not caring if they matched or not, I was so tired. I closed and locked the bathroom door and turned the shower on full blast. I stepped in and enjoyed the hot water falling on my skin.

When I got out ten minutes later I felt no better than I did before I went in. I sighed and got dressed, yanking a brush through my hair and then brushing my teeth. I yawned again and grabbed the books I would need for my classes today. I left to go to breakfast, where I knew all of my friends would be. Strangely, I didn't feel hungry at all. Maybe it was because of all the food I had eaten yesterday.

I walked down the corridor quietly, not wanting to make my head hurt anymore than it already did because of the powerful headache that had suddenly pounced on me. I walked in to the noisy Great Hall very regretfully, since it was much quieter out in the hall.

I sat down next to my friends and took a piece of bacon, but that was it. Everyone looked at me confused, seeing as I always ate almost always had seconds at each meal. I shrugged and looked at the far wall. They tried to drag me into their conversation constantly, but I just wasn't into it.

When it was time to go to our first class, History of Magic, I grabbed my books and silently followed Malfoy to our seats. Somehow, I had always managed to be late to all of my classes since first year and I always had to sit next to him. Weird.

Right after Professor Binns started talking I fell into a deep sleep in way less time than usual. I was just so tired. What was wrong with me? Why was I so tired?

When class was over Scorpius—when did he become Scorpius?—had to wake me up, which was unusual. He never had to wake me up. I needed to find something to keep me up for my classes. Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now the day of the Quidditch match, and I was, if it was even possible, more tired than ever. To make matters worse, I had the worst cough ever.

I stumbled out of bed and pulled on the first clothes my hands came in contact with. I then brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony.

I walked down to the common room and saw that it was eight o' clock. I was going to be late! I dashed down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Scorpius. I grabbed some toast and gobbled it down as fast as I could.

Scorpius looked at me and sighed. "You are always going to be late, aren't you?" Since my mouth was full of toast, I couldn't answer. So instead I shrugged. I saw that the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was leaving. I stood up and followed them, Scorpius on my heel. I had been lucky enough that the first clothes I grabbed had been my Quidditch robes. I got my broom from the broom shed.

In the locker room, Scorpius gave his usual speech about how we were a great team and that we could cream Ravenclaw.

We went out onto the field. Scorpius shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain. Madame Hooch let the balls go and the game started.

The whole team zoomed through the air, Albus to find the snitch, Cathy to guard the goals, Hugo as one of the beaters with his friend, Nick, and then Scorpius, Larry Thomas and me as Chasers.

"Weasley has got the Quaffle, and she's flying towards the Ravenclaw goals and she shoots, she scores!" I shot the Quaffle into the goal and the crowd went berserk. Half of the crowd was cheering Gryffindor and the other half was Ravenclaw. Scorpius passed the Quaffle to me, but I missed and a Ravenclaw chaser got it.

A half hour later, Gryffindor was winning by 30 points, and Al still had to find the snitch. It had also started to rain, and I was drenched, coughing like crazy from the cold, and mad. I wanted to crawl into bed and take a long nap. But I couldn't take a nap. I heard someone shout something, but I didn't hear. A bludger came my way and I had just barely enough time to duck.

"ROSE!" I heard Scorpius yell. I turned to look at him and was surprised to see a beam of blue light coming towards me. Before I could duck, it hit me, and I fell from my broom, unconscious.

/\/\

"ROSE!" Scorpius screamed. She turned around and looked at him, but not before realizing that there was a beam of blue light zooming towards her at the speed of light. She tried to get out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough and it hit her full force. She fell off of her broom and plummeted towards the ground.

Scorpius flew towards her and was just barely able to grab her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up onto his broom and landed. The crowd was deadly silent while they waited to see what was going on. Professor McGonagall nearly ran over to us to see if Rose was okay.

"Get her to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Malfoy," she commanded. The blonde nodded and picked her up. His robes were soaked with Rose's blood within seconds. Scorpius was shivering and wanted to curl up and take a nap, but his main priority was to take care of Rose, so no nap for him. He ran up to the Hospital Wing and set Rose on an empty bed. There was a second year there and he stared at Scorpius' bloody robes in disbelief.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Scorpius called. She popped out of her office and looked at Rose. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish; he glared at her impatiently. She returned back to reality and bustled over to Rose. She examined the wound and sighed.

"I am sorry. But this wound is something I cannot cure. She will have to go to St. Mungo's. I will have arrangements made." She walked into her office. The kid was still watching Scorpius.

"What?" he snapped. The second year hurriedly turned away. The blonde smirked and looked at the door. Not even seconds later, Rose's family came in. Her mother took one look at Socpius sitting there next to Rose, both of them bloody, one unconscious and the other half unconscious, and started sobbing. Her father put a comforting arm around her while staring open mouthed at Rose. Her aunt started sobbing and her uncle hugged her sadly.

Madame Pomfrey came back then and explained the situation. "Rose will have to go to St. Mungo's. I have had arrangements made and someone shall come and pick her up. I have also talked to the Headmistress, and the whole Weasley and Potter family is excused from school until Rose is able to come back." They all nodded sadly. A few minutes later, the people from St. Mungo's were there and they left Hogwarts Scorpius included.

/\/\

It had been three days since Rose fell off her broom. She hadn't woken up at all. Scorpius had also never left her side. At all. Unless it was really important, like going to the bathroom. Her family hadn't really bothered, but today they confronted him. They walked into the hospital room, Albus in front.

Socorpius had been whispering to Rose that she had to wake up. He stopped when they walked in, though. Al said, "We need to talk, mate." The blonde glanced warily at the people behind him.

"Here?" he asked. He shook his head and grabbed his arm. Al led him to a closet.

"What?" he said the second the door was closed behind them.

"You like Rose." Al said simply. He looked at his best friend in disbelief. "You haven't left her side in the past three days, Scor. It's pretty obvious."

Scorpius shrugged half-heartedly. "We were dating during the accident." It was Al's turn to stare at him.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Scorpius opened it up to reveal a very happy-looking Hugo Weasley. "She's awake!" he exclaimed, moving aside so they could get out. Scorpius rushed to Rose's bed and looked down at her. Her brown eyes looked up at him tiredly.

"Who are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Several things happened at once with those words hanging in the air. Hermione burst into tears and Ron held her for a long time. Ginny hid her face in Harry's shoulder, and several of the girl cousins held on to each other. Even some of the boys were sniffling.

Rose looked around her confused, wondering a) who these people were and b) why they were crying. Several people were staring at her in frustration.

Just then a healer walked in and did various wand movements over Rose. The pain that Rose didn't even know was there ebbed away. She sighed in relief.

Ron looked at the healer worriedly and, still holding Hermione, said, "Is she okay? What happened to her?" The healer thought for a second before answering.

"Your daughter was hit by dark magic, old magic. Magic so old that the ministry didn't even know it existed. Someone was obviously waiting for the perfect moment to take advantage of their knowledge. When Miss Weasley was playing Quidditch, she also had a cold. A bad cold that she didn't know about so she didn't do anything about it." The healer paused to check something else involving Rose's health.

"Her cold made her playing skills worse than usual," the healer continued. "And someone took advantage of that. It was just a coincidence that she happened to be a daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio. Possibly." She finished.

Ron stared at her before repeating his question, "So, why doesn't she remember us?"

The healer let out a breath before saying very slowly, "Your daughter has amnesia. She doesn't remember you, because she can't."

/\/\

Several weeks after the healer explained what happened to Rose, she was released, able to go back to Hogwarts. Her family had constantly tried to get her to remember them with no success.

The rules of her release were quite easy for some people, not to others. She had to always be with someone she trusted. They took shifts, but Scorpius watched her the most because he lived with her.

In their spare time, they showed Rose pictures and anything that might make her remember.

Hogwarts was different because of what happened to Rose. Everyone felt sorry for her, even the Slytherins. And not a single person knew anything about her attacker. Suspected people of being the attacker were given a truth potion. They had absolutely no information.

A plus for Scorpius though, was that Albus didn't have time to question him about his relationship with Rose. That was it though. Until a couple weeks after Rose returned to Hogwarts.

A third year had come up to Scorpius while he had been doing his homework.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." He informed Scorpius. Scorpius nodded and slowly made his way to her office.

His mind was blank and his body was numb, as he usually was now. Rose not remembering him had affected him more than it should. The only feeling he knew was hatred. Hatred for whoever had done this to Rose. He would make sure that whoever it was ended up in Azkaban for a very long time. And he would laugh as they were dragged away, pleading for mercy. Mercy that they wouldn't get.

The statue moved away without a password like it was expecting him.

"Good, Scorpius, you're here." Draco Malfoy said as soon as he saw his son. Scorpius wasn't surprised to see his father anymore. He had felt bad about what had happened, and because he technically owed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley his life he felt like he had to help. "We have some good news. We have a lead on Rose's attacker."

"Who is it?" Scorpius asked impatiently.

"Well, we don't know quite yet," Draco said slowly. Scorpius growled, frustrated with the older blonde. "But we found a wand in the Quidditch stands. We sent it to the ministry to be checked out."

"Do I get to beat up anyone?" Scorpius asked seriously. Draco chuckled.

"Sorry, but no, not yet," Draco said. Scorpius swore under his breath colorfully. McGonagall glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"When will we know?" Scorpius finally asked.

"A couple of days," Draco told him. "Have you gotten Rose to remember anything?" Scorpius shook his head.

"That's odd," his father mumbled. "It doesn't usually take this long for people to get over amnesia,"

"Do you think it has anything to do with the spell that hit her?" Scorpius thought aloud.

"I honestly don't know. The spell we think it is hasn't been found in any of the dark magic books."

Scorpius sighed. "Tell me when you have news," he said bitterly before turning and leaving the room.

/\/\

Scorpius got a letter from his father a couple days later at breakfast.

_Scorpius,_

_The results from the ministry have come. It is better if I tell you the results in the person. I am arriving at Hogwarts later today. Meet me in the Headmistress' office after your last class. The password is chocolate frogs._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Scorpius reread the letter a couple of times until it sank in. He was going to learn who Rose's attacker was!

He finished his small breakfast of toast and pumpkin juice and went to his first class—Potions with Slytherins. It passed by uneventful.

His second class—Charms—was also uneventful, although he was getting impatient to see what the results were. By lunchtime he was unable to stay still.

By the time his last class passed he wasn't any better. He had to use all of his self restraint not to run to the Headmistress' office.

"Whose wand is it?" Scorpius exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"Calm down, Scorpius." Draco said with a laugh.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, please, _calm down_." Professor McGonagall said from her desk. Scorpius nodded, but looked at his father impatiently.

"It's Christine Long's wand, but she didn't do it. We talked to her and she denied everything." Draco told him.

"Isn't Christine Long my old sitter?" Scorpius asked. Draco nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" Scorpius said.

"We have some Aurors researching Christine just in case and others researching the curse used on Rose. Those are the only leads we have."

"What did Christine say when you talked to her?" Scorpius wanted to figure this out _now_.

"She couldn't remember much from the day Rose was attacked. She remembered opening the door to let someone in and then nothing. We found her tied up on the floor."

"Okay. I'm going to go check on Rose." Scorpius left the office with a sigh and went to the Gryffindor common room. Rose was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. Her dark red hair fell into her face making her look young and vulnerable.

Scorpius approached her cautiously. "Rose?" he said when he was in front of her. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes widened in recognition. She jumped up and held him tightly.

"Scorpius," she murmured. She pulled away and looked at him. "I remember you."


	7. Chapter 7

When I told Scorpius I remembered him, I think he almost passed out. He sat down on the coffee table and looked up at me.

"Seriously?" he said in disbelief. I nodded. "What did the last prank pulled on me do to me?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It turned your hair and skin the color of your mood." I finally answered.

"You really do remember!" he half shouted. I smirked.

"Of course I do."

Scorpius jumped up from his perch on the coffee table. "We need to tell everyone!" He ran out of the common room and returned with Albus, Hugo, and Lily.

"I remember all of you!" I shouted. They looked at me. A flood of memories entered my brain: my dad telling me to stay away from Scorpius, Albus scolding me for stealing his candy, Lily telling me she liked a boy in her year. A grin broke out on my face. I remembered!

"We have to get our parents!" Lily shouted. She ran out of the room, us following her.

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled when we got to McGonagall's office. Draco was still there, sitting on a chair in front of McGonagall.

Draco looked up. "What?"

"I remember everything." I cried in pure joy. "I might even have a clue as to who did this to me." I sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"What is it?" Draco pressed.

I took a deep breath and said, "Before I fell, I saw a woman with a big pink bow on her head pointing her wand at me."

"Umbridge," Draco growled.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Dolores Umbridge. During our fifth year she was sent here to control the students. She went completely crazy with the power the ministry gave her. Your parents were able to get rid of her, luckily, but not before she left her mark on the students," Professor McGonagall told us. When we looked confused she explained for us.

"Umbridge's idea of detention was carving lines into the student's skin."

"Professor," Draco interrupted.

"Get their parents, I'll call the ministry." He left the room and McGonagall sent Patronuses to our parents. Seconds later, my mum and dad were there hugging me to death.

"Why are we here?" Mum asked.

Draco came back into the room with a team of six Aurors. "Dolores Umbridge is the one who did this to Rose," he said.

Mum gasped. Dad just muttered things under his breath, like, "evil little toad" and "she deserves a year of detention." I guessed he didn't like this Umbridge person.

"We'll have proof when we get Christine to remember what happened that day." Draco said.

"Rose," McGonagall interrupted, "you can join your classes again. Your friends will help you get caught up. I'll tell your teachers to give you time to get caught up."

"Thank you, Professor." I said. "Let's go do just that, guys." They nodded, and we said goodbye to our parents and left the office.

I was at breakfast, three days after I remembered when I learned the news from the Daily Prophet.

**Dolores Umbridge**: **Arrested**

_Dolores Umbridge, ex-High Inquistos of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been accused of attacking Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Rose fell off her broom after getting hit with dark magic after winning a Quidditch game. Rose woke up and remembered nothing about her life._

_Aurors were sent out to investigate and learned that Christine Long's wand was used during the attack. When asked, Long denied leaving her house. She was found tied up on the floor of her house by Aurors._

_She remembered nothing from the day her wand was used, except this: she opened the door and was attacked._

_Aurors suspicions were proved correct after both Rose Weasley and Christine Long remembered seeing a woman with a pink bow on her head pointing her wand at them._

_Aurors arrested Umbridge and her trial is set to be the 13th of April._

I put the paper down and finished breakfast.

After classes, I went to McGonagall's office. My mum and dad were there.

"You're going to trial," Dad said, before I had even opened my mouth.

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Dress appropriatel. You'll be in front of the ministry and you want to set a good example," Mum told me. I nodded.

"Can I go now?" I asked, having forgotten what it was I wanted to say.

They nodded. I left the room and went to my common room to tell everyone else.

/\/\

The day of the trial, I dressed in my best robes and went to Professor McGonagall's office.

Draco took my arm and we went into the fireplace and left the office behind.

We ended up in the ministry and Draco led me to the area where the trial was.

The woman, Umbridge, was sitting in the middle of the room, stands surrounding the walls. Umbridge glared at me the whole time I made my way to my seat.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," a man started. Everyone grew quite.

"Yes," Umbridge growled.

"Did you or did you not, attack Rose Molly Weasley?"

"No."

"Really? Because I have proof that you did. Miss Weasley, to the center," the man said.

I stood and made my way to the floor.

"Rose Molly Weasley," the man continued.

"Yes."

"Tell us your proof that Dolores Umbridge attacked you."

"Well," I started, "when I was attacked, right before I fell off my broom in the Quidditch match, I saw her," I nodded to Umbridge. "Pointing her wand at me."

"Christine Mary Long, to the center." the man said. I made my way back to my seat as Christine told everyone her story.

After all evidence had been displayed, the ministry officials had a long talk with each other.

Finally, the man made the final decision.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," he announced. "You are convicted to 10 years at Azkaban."


	8. Ten Years Later

"Scorpius!" I shouted, cleaning off Christopher's face.

"Yes, honey?" Scorpius said, walking calmly from the bedroom.

"How many times have I told you that Chris needs to stay clean for Mum and Dad?" I asked, standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"Once more?" he said weakly. The doorbell rang then, saving my husband from his ultimate doom.

"Mum! Dad!" I cried when I opened the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Chris shouted. The three year old hugged his grandparent's legs. Dad laughed and picked him up.

Scorpius appeared by my side and I glared at him.

"Fighting again?" Mum asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea." I said. I led the way to the sitting room. We all sat down and talked about our lives while Chris wandered around and played with his toys. He broke a few of them and Scorpius fixed them with a flick of his wand.

Later at dinner, Chris accidentally spilled his pasta all over himself and Scorpius cleaned him up.

It seemed he was trying to get back on my good side. When Mum and Dad left and Chris was in bed, I confronted him about it.

"You're right," was all he said before he leaned down and kissed me.

"We good?" he asked afterward.

"Yeah. We're good," I said.

After Umbridge was sent to Azkaban, Scorpius and I finished our last year at Hogwarts—I caught up with the rest of my classmate's with little trouble. Scorpius became an Auror like his dad; I got a job working for Uncle George. I stayed there for about a year or so, before finally writing my first book. It sold so fast, stores ran out of copies, and people were demanding I write another. I didn't know if it was just because I was the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, or if they genuinely liked my book, but I loved writing.

I've written three more books since then, and I'm working on a fifth right now.

Scorpius proposed nearly five years ago, and I couldn't have been happier.

All in all, I had a pretty good life. I had a wonderful husband—even if he sometimes acted like our son—a beautiful child, and I was getting paid for something I loved to do.

My life couldn't be better.

A/N: Okay, so this may seem really random, but does anyone want me to write a sequel to this story? I'm doing so well on my other stories, I feel like I need a new project. A sequel would be great. But I don't want to write something no one will ever read—what would be the point?

So leave a review, PM me, something to tell me what you think about this idea. Maybe I'll make a poll…

Anyways, so there is the rewritten version. Yes, it is considerably shorter, but I think it much more well written, don't you?


End file.
